


4: Don't Wanna Live Forever.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Sad and Sweet, Semi-Canonical Character, Song: I Don't Wanna Live Forever (Taylor Swift & ZAYN)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: "No quiero vivir por siempreporque sé que estaré viviendo en el dolor.Y no quiero encajar en cualquier parte,sólo quiero seguir llamándotehasta que vuelvas a casa."-Don't Wanna Live Forever, ZAYN y Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949215
Kudos: 2





	4: Don't Wanna Live Forever.

Había pasado mucho tiempo encerrado y había escapado de su prisión sólo para volver a una un tanto más confortable, o lo habría sido si Sirius no odiara aquel lugar tanto como Azkaban.

Al principio se encontró fantaseando con que en aquella ocasión sería diferente, no estaría solo, pero vaya desilusión se llevó cuando notó que sólo él pensaba de esa manera.

Se encontraba solo la mayor parte del tiempo, con los miembros de la Orden entrando y saliendo, sin poder llamar a Harry, sin tener comunicación con nadie, tan sólo siendo vigilado de vez en cuando por algunos aurores que eran espías de Dumbledore pero sin sentir consuelo alguno. Tan solo, Sirius sentía que no se diferenciaba mucho de estar en Azkaban.

Quizá lo que dolía más que nada era su ausencia, la de Moony, después de que Sirius creyera que sería como antes.

Apretó sus brazos a su alrededor, sentado en aquella solitaria habitación que parecía familiar pero lejana. Su cabello cayó por su rostro en rizos que antes le hicieron sentir orgulloso, ahora estaban más limpios y usaba ropa cómoda pero nada de eso se sentía confortable. Estaba ahí en medio de la noche con la luna llena en lo alto iluminándolo desde su ventana pero sólo podía preguntarse dónde estaba Remus y por qué no se encontraba con él.

¿Cuántas lunas llenas no sufrió Remus después de aquel día? ¿Cuántas veces no despertó asustado después del sulpicio y no hubo nadie para consolarlo? Se torturó tanto en Azkaban con eso, imaginándose el rostro que amó bañado en llanto y sangre, con nuevas heridas por sanar, y odio las circunstancias que lo llevaron a estar tan lejos.

Ahora era libre pero ¿había una diferencia? Seguía sin estar con Moony, él…lo evitaba. No importaba cuántas veces Sirius intentara acercarse a él éste siempre lo evitaba, excusándose con misiones estúpidas o cosas más importantes, procurando que hubiera alguien en la habitación cuando sólo se trataba de ellos.

Estando con Tonks.

Sirius ocultó el rostro en las rodillas y apretó los labios intentando controlar la rabia y el llanto que amenazaban con ahogarlo. La luna iluminaba su habitación pero Sirius se sentía en la misma oscuridad que le acompañó durante doce años en Azkaban. Si se concentraba lo suficiente juraba que podía escuchar a lo lejos los aullidos de Moony acompañados de sus quejidos de dolor y eso empeoraba las cosas.

¿Tonks podría estar con él en cada luna llena? ¿Por qué Remus seguía alejándolo? Estaba tan desesperado por recuperarlo pero él sólo marcaba una línea y no le dejaba pasar, alejándolo más y más cada vez haciendo que Sirius sintiera que volvía a estar solo, volvía a torturarse con los rostros de Lily y James, con su promesa de proteger a Harry y, más aún, con todos los años que dejó completamente solo a Remus.

Alzó el rostro apartándose el cabello con un brusco movimiento y miró fijamente al frente, con esos pósters y fotografías que seguían permaneciendo ahí con magia y que seguramente su madre nunca pudo quitar, sumidas en sombras haciendo que toda esa felicidad que Sirius sintió cuando tomó las fotos se sintiera tan lejana e imposible de conseguir.

Tomó la varita prestada y la alzó, moviéndola con agilidad mientras mascullaba el encantamiento Patronus, aferrándose a su esperanza de ser capaz de conjurarlo, recordando el rostro de sus amigos mientras reían; la sensación cuando volvió a ver a Remus y éste lo abrazo, la sonrisa en sus labios, el sonido de su voz diciendo su nombre después de doce años.

Un lobo de azul platinado iluminó la habitación consolando las penurias de Sirius. Sintió cómo una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla al saberse capaz de seguir conjurando un Patronus y que éste siguiera siendo un lobo.

Siguiera siendo Moony.

Sirius terminó por echarse a llorar, escondiendo el rostro en las rodillas y llamando a Remus esperando que volviera de donde sea que estuviera, que le diera otra oportunidad para demostrarle que lo haría mejor, que no volvería a defraudarlo.

Que no tendría que pasar solo otra luna llena.

…

Remus suspiró, aún un poco adolorido de su último episodio, intentando aparentar que estaba perfectamente mientras se mantenía escondido en casa de Andrómeda Tonks.

Había evitado la casa Black hábilmente desde que Sirius se había mudado a ella y se convirtió en el cuartel. Iba cuando se requería su presencia pero la mayoría de las veces la evitaba haciendo que una parte de él, esa que sonaba al animal dentro suyo, se sintiera molesto, como si echara de menos la presencia de alguien después de todos esos años.

Remus pudo manejar el haberlo perdido, dolió a primera instancia pero pudo vivir con ello después de un tiempo a pesar de encontrarse a sí mismo extrañándolo. No obstante, ahora se sentía diferente, verlo después de años hacía que Remus pensara que desaparecería, que sólo era otro de esos sueños que tenía después de la luna llena en un intento de consolarse.

Gruñó con fastidio, dejando de lado el libro que leía mientras miraba con añoranza hacia la ventana, sintiéndose tan desolado como aquel fatídico día, preguntándose por qué las cosas tenían que ser así, siquiera pensar en él dolía y le provocaban ganas de llorar. Había hecho demasiadas cosas para que ambos pudieran estar juntos, tantas que ahora parecían inútiles, ya no tenían significado alguno.

—Deberías seguir en cama, Remus—la dulce voz de Nymphadora resonó en la sala haciendo que Remus suspirara—Algunas de tus heridas siguen delicadas.

—Estoy bien—tranquilizó el hombre sin mirarla—Gracias por permitirme estar aquí.

Tonks apareció a un costado de él con todo ese cabello color chicle a su alrededor y la linda nariz respingada arrugándose con fastidio. Ella tenía los mismos ojos grises que la mayoría de los Black y le miraban tan claros que, a pesar de ser el mismo color, Remus los sentía desconocidos. Los de ella no eran tan atractivos a pesar de todo.

Era joven, divertida y agradable. A veces se encontraba a sí mismo disfrutando de su compañía, pero siempre había algo que Remus sentía incorrecto, e incluso había ocasiones en las que se parecían tanto que eso sólo le hería más y le hacía extrañar a Sirius.

—Escuché que hay una habitación para ti en el cuartel—comenzó la chica, mirándolo con una suave sonrisa mientras alzaba una mano y le acariciaba el brazo—Para esas noches. Sirius…

—No quiero hablar de eso—la cortó Remus dejando que ella le tomara la mano—Te prometo que ya no voy a molestarte para pasar la luna llena.

—No es una molestia—se apresuró a corregirlo la chica de cabello rosa mientras se le acercaba—Es sólo que…saber que la pasas tan mal sin que yo pueda hacer nada…

Nymphadora alzó la mano y acarició con precaución el rostro de Remus, pasando su pulgar por la cicatriz que lo atravesaba, y el hombre lobo cerró los ojos permitiéndose esa caricia, intentando ser consolado de alguna manera por aquella muchacha que olía demasiado floral para su gusto.

Recordó al enorme perro negro, al Grimm que siempre estaba antes de sus transformaciones y después de ellas; recordó cómo cuando el ciervo se ausentó fue el perro el que seguía estando con él, acompañándolo durante el tormento, evitando que el lobo le provocara más cicatrices, acomodándose a su alrededor cuando el sol se alzaba a la mañana siguiente y Remus estaba demasiado adolorido.

Después de eso venían los ojos grises, los tormentosos ojos grises similares a un día nublado que seguían contemplándolo con el mismo amor de siempre, escuchaba su voz susurrar su nombre y lo mucho que le amaba mientras sanaba sus heridas y su aroma…olía a cuero, a pasto recién podado y menta.

Remus abrió los ojos encontrándose una copia de aquellos ojos grises que añoraba pero éstos eran más claros y no ocultaban problemas, la sonrisa no era arrogante, era dulce. Y su cabello…

—No te convengo, Tonks—susurró Remus apartando el rostro de su mano—No podría estar contigo.

—No me importa que seas un lobo, Remus—repuso la chica tozudamente, aferrándose a su mano—Quizá no pueda estar contigo esa noche pero te sanaré a la mañana siguiente, cuidaré de ti. No estarás solo nunca más.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del hombre y miró fijamente hacia la ventana.

Solo; había estado tan solo durante doce años, creyendo que lo había perdido absolutamente todo, que todo lo que luchó había sido en vano arrebatándole la vida que había construido. Tan solo, sin el amor de su vida, sin sus mejores amigos, sin el niño que amó desde el momento en que lo vio.

No estaría solo pero no era suficiente, Tonks no se merecía un hombre a la mitad, merecía a alguien que se le entregara por completo con la misma devoción y Remus no era ese hombre…porque él le pertenecía a alguien más.

—Ojalá eso fuera suficiente—susurró Remus con una triste sonrisa—Me temo que es más qué eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—cuestionó Tonks mirándolo con tristeza—Ni siquiera me has dado oportunidad de intentarlo.

Remus la tomó de las manos y la miró una última vez, ¿qué había pretendido al alejarse? ¿En serio esperaba que funcionara? ¿Por qué huyó de él así? También fue difícil, también sufrió, ¿acaso no pensó en lo que pudiera sentir? Mirando a Tonks frente a él con la misma ilusión que Sirius le miró cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos de nuevo le decía que había sido egoísta.

Sí, Remus estuvo solo durante tantos años pero ¿acaso no lo estuvo también Sirius? Perdieron todo, los separaron y les quitaron a su familia. Ahora que volvía ¿Remus sólo lo alejaba? ¿Al mismo hombre que desde que fue animago pasó cada luna llena con él?

—Te pido me disculpes si te he dado una impresión equivocada, esa nunca fue mi intención—comenzó mirando los ojos llorosos de Tonks—Eres una mujer extraordinaria, Tonks, créeme, y si las circunstancias fueran otras quizá lo intentaría pero yo…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su declaración una luz platinada se coló a través de las ventanas, revoloteando alrededor de ambos hasta que la silueta de un lobo fue perfectamente distinguible. Ambos lo miraron sin entender, esperando que no fueran malas noticias, pero aquella criatura etérea miró a Remus y abrió la boca permitiendo que la voz de alguien más saliera en un mensaje.

_—Vuelve a casa, Moony. Por favor._

No era un llamado de auxilio, era una súplica de alguien que ha estado solo demasiado tiempo volviéndose loco. De alguien que sólo extrañaba al amor de su vida.

…

Caminaba presuroso por Grimmauld place esperando encontrar el número 12; era un día bonito, apenas serían las seis de la tarde, y refrescaba de tal manera que el abrigo que portaba era reconfortante.

Remus intentó aparecerse lo más cercano a la casa que pudo después del mensaje pero eso había sido unas cuadras abajo, ahora se encontraba caminando lo más rápido que podía con el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo acelerado, la sangre le rugía en sus oídos y la calle parecía desdibujarse conforme las lágrimas eran demasiadas.

Se detuvo frente al número 12, esperando que se mostrara ante él, dudando un segundo sobre seguir o regresar; tenía miedo, después de todo lo que había vivido se encontraba aterrado de seguir adelante, temiendo que las cosas no fueran como antes, que el amor que tuvieron no se sintiera suficiente.

Había estado evitando a Sirius por eso, porque temía que no fuera suficiente, que en realidad ya no lo amara como antes, que lo que tuvieron sólo se convirtiera en un recordatorio de lo que perdieron y les amargara la existencia. Quería evitarlo, alejó a Sirius porque no iba a soportar tenerlo y odiarlo, que ya no pudieran encajar con el otro como antes.

Colocó una mano sobre la verja y la apretó. Sí, estaba asustado pero, después de lo que dijo Tonks, era consciente que no habría nadie más si no era él. No para Remus, al menos.

Cuando menos pensó se encontraba abriendo la puerta de entrada, mirando la lúgubre decoración de la casa, sintiéndose más culpable por dejar a Sirius solo en aquel lugar del que siempre intentó huir. Miró hacia el recibidor, las escaleras decoradas con cabezas de elfos, hacia la puerta del fondo y esperó sintiendo cómo su corazón amenazaba con detenerse.

— ¿Sirius?—llamó dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras— ¿Sirius?

Escuchó la carrera desde un piso superior, pies descalzos golpeteando el suelo hasta que vio un rostro decorado con rizos negros asomarse por el barandal.

— ¿Remus?—preguntó el pelinegro con temor.

—Sirius.

El alivio que experimentó el licántropo fue asfixiante, como si el peso del mundo desapareciera de su espalda. Sonrió sintiendo el llanto derramarse por sus mejillas, encontrándose a sí mismo subiendo las escaleras a la par que Sirius las bajaba de esa manera tan ruidosa que siempre tenía, rápido e importándole poco con ser cuidadoso.

Se encontraron en el segundo piso, ambos mirándose fijamente el uno al otro con miedo, los bonitos ojos tormentosos que había extrañado tanto parecían a punto de llover y Remus sólo quería pedir perdón por alejarse, por apartarlo de esa manera pero las palabras no salían de sus labios.

—Si no eres tú no es nadie—comenzó Remus sonriendo entre el llanto—Ya debería haberlo sabido. Me jodiste, Black.

Sirius se arrojó a sus brazos permitiendo que Remus olisqueara de nuevo ese aroma a cuero, menta y pasto recién podado. Hundió el rostro en su cabello abrazándolo con fuerza, deseando fundirse con él para que no se lo arrebataran de nuevo, enamorándose de nuevo de él, de la sensación que le había acompañado en Hogwarts.

Era igual, nada había cambiado, el vacío que le acompañó durante tantos años estaba curado, era como si esos doce años sin él no hubiesen existido. Una pausa a la vida que habían elegido y ahora volvían a presionar play.

—Te extrañé tanto—susurró Sirius contra su hombro—Cada noche, Moony, cada día desde que me llevaron no dejé de pensar en ti y en Harry—Remus sollozó—No te alejes más, ya he vivido suficiente sin ti.

Se quedaron ahí parados en medio del segundo piso de una casa de la que Sirius intentó huir siempre, se abrazaron con fuerza e intentaron compensar la ausencia del otro durante tantos años. Volvieron a iniciar.

Se trataba más de un lugar, sólo ahí en brazos de Remus, escuchándolo y oliéndolo, Sirius fue capaz de decirse a sí mismo que había vuelto a casa y que ahora estaba a salvo.

**Author's Note:**

> Siento que ha quedado bastante decente y creo que lo amo ;-; El Wolfstar ahora es mi religión, junto a mi diosito Destiel, amén.


End file.
